Friendly Fire
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: A collection of unusual, non-canon drabbles. Includes: Jacob/Rosalie, Jasper/Leah, Emmett/Bella, and more.


**A/N:** Okay. Yeah. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

--

Embry/Kate – First Impressions

The first time he saw her was in battle. She was fierce, beautiful, and had a strength and sweetness that he had never seen before. She smelled like peroxide and sugar.

She was easily ripping a dark-haired vampire, and he ran up and attacked from behind. Together, they took the other apart piece by piece, until they were standing in shards of broken glass.

She leaned down and tugged on his fur. _Thanks_.

He let out a bark and her responding laugh made him wish they weren't born enemies.

He realized then that the greatest love is sometimes the strangest.

--

Jacob/Tanya – Question

_So what happens to your clothes when you phase?_ Tanya asks, a smirk on the corner of her lips.

Jacob stares at her, grinning. _Wanna_ _see?_

_I'm not _that_ interested, mutt._

He shrugs. _Tell me,_ he says, leaning forward. Soon, he's choking on her scent. _What's it like to die?_

_Opposite of being born, I suppose, _she remarks, cocking an eyebrow. _Why? You wanna see?_

He looks at her perfect mouth. _How 'bout we make a trade? _

She smiles all arrogant and beautiful before moving so close that he can feel her breath on his tongue.

_You wish, Jacob Black_.

--

Rosalie/Leah – Opposites I

Were it not for opposites, Rosalie would not know beauty.

She sees it every day when she steps out of the clouds. She knows that she is stunning in the most _inhuman_ way, and for some reason this makes her mad.

She snarls back at the boys who give her smiles. She wears that red dress with the long black coat, pushes her hair in front of her face and feels like Bella.

Rosalie is pale and perfect. Rosalie is mean. Rosalie is cold. Rosalie is _dead_.

But were it not for opposites (for _beauty_), Rosalie would not know Leah.

--

Rosalie/Leah – Opposites II

In ways she can't explain, Leah's dark skin and painful smile are so much more beautiful than her own.

When they are walking together, _Leah_ just may be the beautiful one. Rosalie isn't stupid: she knows they are both intimidating – sometimes she feels bad for the boys.

Broken hearts and mangled limbs and _enemies_ – opposite is a beautiful word to hear.

Even when it means that, now, Rosalie may not be the most beautiful thing to see.

(Rosalie can no longer believe in symmetry. It's not in the lines of Leah's face, and that's the only thing she's looking at.)

--

Jacob/Rosalie – Taste I

_Hey, Blondie, get a room_.

Rosalie looks up from the mirror, scowling. _Did I say you could come in, dog?_

Jacob smiles; raises an eyebrow. _See, that whole imprint thing…kinda overrules your authority_.

_Did you know you're disgusting?_

_Been told once or twice, yeah_.

The vampire rolls her eyes. _I don't know how she ever stood you_.

_Who?_

_Bella. I mean, weren't you two, like, _best friends_, or whatever, that whole time we were gone?_

Jacob shrugs. _I guess. Anyway, you're just about the _only _one who doesn't like me_.

_That cannot possibly be true_, Rosalie says, shaking her head.

--

Jacob/Rosalie – Taste II

_See, this may surprise you, but I'm generally a pretty likable guy_.

Rosalie sighs, moving closer to where Jacob is standing. _Alright,_ she says firmly, _let's think about this logically. One: you're annoying. Two: you stink. Three: you're a werewolf. Four…_

She pauses, pursing her lips. _Four…_

Jacob grins. _You can't even think of four, can you_?

_I can_, she snaps. _You're just….distracting me_.

_What am I distracting you with?_ He asks, smirking. _My stunning good looks? Witty banter?_

_Number four,_ Rosalie interrupts. _You're full of yourself_.

_But, honey, I believe that would be you_.

_Don't call me that_.

--

Jacob/Rosalie – Taste III

Jacob inches closer, still smug. _What? Honey?_

_I'm not your honey_, Rosalie tells him.

_Well, of course not. You're not sweet._

_I can be sweet_, she says indignantly.

_Oh yeah? Show me_.

Rosalie bites her lip, looks up at him with wide eyes. _Oh, Jacob_, she says, pouting. _You are ever so beautiful_.

_So I've been told_.

Rosalie's expression changes. _You're making this very difficult, you know_.

Jacob leans forward, breath warm against her. _How 'bout I see if you taste as bitter as you act_?

Rosalie doesn't answer. Their lips meet – both gasp.

Jacob smiles. _I knew you weren't sweet_.

--

Leah/Jasper – Emotion I

Leah knocks on their door at two 'o clock on a Sunday afternoon, and while the rest of the family is out, it's not really surprising that Jasper answers anyway.

He is smirking and his hair is up on ends – like he just woke up, although she knows this is impossible. She scrunches up her nose when the air from inside reaches her.

_Close the door, you idiot_, she says, and Jasper chuckles roughly before doing as she asks.

_Whatever you say, darlin'_.

Leah catches a hint of an exaggerated Southern accent, something she had not picked up on before.

--

Leah/Jasper – Emotion II

Tall and strong, she pushes him harder than he expects her to. It is the first time he stumbles, but not the last.

_You will treat me like a lady_, she tells him. _Just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't have manners_.

Jasper grins and bows, wishing he had a hat to tip. _Ma'am, I have only the best of intentions_.

Leah doesn't waste a second and when their mouths touch they both grimace.

_You taste like bleach_, she informs him.

_You taste like heaven_, he replies.

Leah rolls her eyes. _I didn't ask you to lie_, she scolds.

--

Leah/Jasper – Emotion III

_I'm not lying_, he murmurs, before kissing her again.

What Leah doesn't know is that Jasper likes being with her far more than he ever lets on. He is sick of lovers and sunshine that he can't step in to, sick of the smiles and easy lives of his siblings.

Leah doesn't bullshit. When her hand reaches to undo the buttons on his shirt, he knows they will not make love. He can't feel _love_, hasn't in a long time, and Leah's not faking it, either.

She is lust, anger, need, guilt, pleasure…

Not love.

But beautiful all the same.

--

Embry/Quil – Almost

_She did the cutest thing yesterday, I almost_ –

_I don't really care, Quil_.

– _ran straight to the…wait, what?_

Embry sighs. _I just…can't, not right now, okay?_

_I don't understand._

Softly: _Of course you don't._

The other boy's face contorts, eyes widening, and –

_Claire's my _imprint_, man, there's nothing I can do, it's just _nature_, the way things are_…

Pursed lips. Acceptance.

_Yeah. Supposed to be, huh? That's what I thought, too._

He stares at Quil, for just a moment – the time it takes to _really_ see someone – the time it takes to say goodbye – before turning and walking away.

--

Emmett/Bella – Beauty I

Emmett watches as Bella stares at her new face in the mirror.

_It takes some getting used to_,he smirks.

She doesn't turn around, just leans in closer, hand against the glass.

_You were all beautiful even _before _you were vampires_, she says.

Emmett snorts. _Are you kidding? I mean, we weren't all hideous, for sure, but_…

Bella turns around. _Come on. I bet you were a total lady's man when you were human._

_Well, I can't argue with that…_

Bella rolls her eyes.

_Seriously, though_, Emmett says, dimples gone now. _If they liked me, it wasn't for my face._

--

Emmett/Bella – Beauty II

_What was it for, then?_

_My sparkling personality, of course_, he says, smiling. Then it fades. _Things just got turned inside out once I was changed_.

_What are you talking about?_ Bella asks.

Emmett shakes his head. _I don't know. Nothing_. _Doesn't matter_.

Bella tilts her head in the mirror, meeting Emmett's reflected eyes across the room.

_You don't have a clear view on beauty_, he says suddenly. _You see things so reversed_.

_Everyone wants to be beautiful_, she claims.

_No_, Emmett tells her, shaking his head. _They just want to be loved_.

_What do you want_? she asks quietly.

--

Emmett/Bella – Beauty III

Emmett changes the subject.

_Rosalie was always perfect_, he says. _I didn't know her when she was human, but I know it's true_.

_She was lucky, wasn't she?_

_No. That's you, Bella._

She shrugs. _I had nothing. A patched-up family and fake friends_.

_And now you have death_, he points out. _Stone and blood._

_I have Edward_.

Emmett smiles sadly. _My brother doesn't know what he has_.

He moves to leave, but Bella turns from her reflection before he reaches the door.

_Nothing's inside out, Emmett. You're always beautiful_.

She doesn't hear when he says, _And you always were_.

--

Edward/Tanya – Thoughts I

_That girl is trouble_, she mutters, picking at her flawless nails.

_You don't know anything, Tanya_.

She raises her eyebrows. _I know more than you think_.

Edward lets out a short laugh. _Tell me, love, what exactly do you know?_

Tanya smiles. _I know that she's your singer. I know that Alice has seen you kill her. And I know that the only reason you're interested is because you can't hear her_.

_That's_…

Edward's mouth opens; closes again. _That's not the only reason I'm interested_.

_Tell me then, my brother_, Tanya smirks. She lets her hand trail down his neck.

--

Edward/Tanya – Thoughts II

Edward's eyes darken, and Tanya grins.

_Do you feel with her as you feel with me? _He stares at her, not answering. _Or is it just hunger? Just thirst? Do you feel every movement of her body, as I know you feel with mine?_

They're silent now. Tanya inches toward him, her eyes flickering between his dilated pupils and his mouth. He stays completely still as she leans forward and pushes her lips to his.

It lasts no more than a moment before she moves away.

_That's what I think_, she says, still close. _Now tell me if I'm right_.


End file.
